Red (song)
"Red" is the second track from Taylor Swift's fourth studio album, ''Red''. It was released on October 2, 2012 in the US by Big Machine Records, as the second promotional single released during the four weeks preceding the release of the album. The song debuted at number six on the US Billboard and at number two on the Hot Digital Songs chart. It also debuted at number two on the Hot Country Songs chart, behind Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". A demo of the song was released in the deluxe edition of the Red album. Background Taylor performed the song on the October 1, 2012 episode of ABC's Good Morning America. In the lyrics of the song, she compares her emotions towards a former boyfriend to different colors. "Losing him is blue, like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red." Before singing the song, she explained: She told Billboard magazine Critical reception "Red" received positive reviews from music critics, most praising Swift's strong lyrics. Rebecca Macatee of E! Online, found the lyrics to be a rainbow of fruit flavors: ”She…goes through myriad colors to describe her feelings… We’re not sure what color Swift’s heart is, but we’re sure it’s pretty.” Laurence of Music City Post, noted the track’s melodic strength: “With a lot of heart on the sleeve lyricism (...) and a hefty guitar solo, ‘Red’ does nothing by half measures." Rolling Stone responded favorably to the record, noting that the song marries her heartbreak anthems with a radio-friendly sound "with banjos flying, strings swelling and guitars wailing, Swift keeps her lyrics simple but effective." The Pop Fairy gave a negative review: "“Red” is (...) another love song by America’s favorite cougar of the moment. (...) The only unique thing about the song is the thing I can’t stand, the electronic ‘R-R-Red’ that repeats after the chorus.” Finishing with 'A little more effort would be nice.', giving the song a grade 'C'. Live performances Swift performed the song live for the first time at the BBC Radio Teen Awards on October 7, 2012, which was held at the Wembley Arena in London. Weekly charts Awards and nominations “Red” has received two awards from two nominations. Hidden message Hidden message: SAG "SAG" could be short for Sagittarius, which is the astrological sign that Jake Gyllenhaal falls under. It could also be an abbreviation for Screen Actors Guild, which would work for the actor. Swift is also a Sagittarius. Lyrics VERSE Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all CHORUS Loving him was blue like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red Loving him was red VERSE Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong CHORUS Losing him was blue like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red, Oh red, burning red BRIDGE Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head In burning red Loving him was red CHORUS Losing him was blue, like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah, red We're burning red FINAL BRIDGE And that’s why he’s spinning around in my head Comes back to me in burning red His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street References External links * Taylor Swift official site: single, album (with lyrics) Category:Red songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman Category:Songs produced by Dann Huff Category:Red singles